once_upon_the_once_upon_the_timefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Locations/Storybrooke Locations
This page lists the Storybrooke locations featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Any Given Sundae Any Given Sundae first appears in the second episode of the fourth season of Once Upon a Time. It is the ice-cream shop owned by Ingrid. Blanchard Apartment The Blanchard Apartment first appears in the second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The apartment of Mary Margaret; also occupied by David, Emma, Henry and Neal. Dark Star Pharmacy The Dark Star Pharmacy first appears in the ninth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. This convenience store is owned by Mr. Clark and is often the place residents go to pick up everyday supplies. During one work shift, he catches siblings Ava and Nicholas shop-lifting, but they try to pin the blame on Henry. During an upcoming storm in town, Kathryn buys a pregnancy test, which Mary Margaret accidentally sees after knocking the latter's shopping cart contents onto the floor. On Valentine's Day, David buys cards for both his wife, Kathryn, and the woman he loves, Mary Margaret. That day, Mr. Gold stops in to pick up rope and tape, which he later uses to kidnap Moe. Game of Thorns Game of Thorns first appears in the twelfth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. A flower shop and delivery truck service owned by Moe French. Granny's Bed and Breakfast Granny's Bed and Breakfast first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The town's only inn run by Granny. Granny's Diner Granny's Diner first appears in the second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Another business owned and run by Grannny with her granddaughter, Ruby, who works at the diner as a waitress. Gold House The Gold House first appears in the twelfth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. This house is Mr. Gold's residence, which is burglarized by Moe in retaliation due to the latter taking away his delivery truck. Moe steals various valuables from the home, which Emma later retrieves, except for a cup. Angered by the theft, Mr. Gold attempts to take out revenge by kidnapping Moe and demanding the cup. Henry's Castle Henry's Castle first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Located near the beach, this playground is where Henry usually goes when he wants to be alone. After hauling his birth mother, Emma, into Storybrooke, due to believing the town is under a curse and only she can break it, he heads to the castle the next morning after realizing nothing has changed. When Emma finds him, he pleads for her to stay in town for a week to prove the curse is real. At another time, Henry and Emma sit on the playground as he insists that Mary Margaret is Snow White and a coma patient named John Doe is Prince Charming. Later on, a depressed Henry meets Emma at the castle where he expresses guilt over Sheriff Graham's death. Eventually, the castle is demolished by Regina for safety reasons. Henry is distraught, because he had hidden his storybook there, but apparently a storm had washed it away. His castle resemble Prince Charming and Snow White's castle in the Enchanted Forest due to it being both a castle and located near a large body of water. Later on in the series, in a twist, Henry switches bodies with Peter Pan, but no one believes him. However, Emma asks for proof that he is really Henry, and she asks him to name the first time they connected. The boy recalls a past conversation they had at the playground, in which he claimed to understand her reasons for giving him up for adoption. Upon hearing this, Emma recognizes this is truly Henry in Pan's body. Hopper Psychiatry Office The Hopper Psychiatry Office first appears in the second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The working office of Dr. Hopper where he works as a psychotherapist and sees his patients. Lakeside Mansion The Lakeside Mansion first appears in the first episode of the fourth season of Once Upon a Time. This mansion is owned by The Sorcerer and only appeared in Storybrooke after the casting of the Second Curse. Belle and Mr. Gold used this supposedly vacant house as the location for their honeymoon, with Mr. Gold later finding the Sorcerer's Hat. Mr. Gold later attempted to absorb Emma into the Sorcerer's Hat after activating it in the main lounge room, but ultimately failed. Henry later discovered a secret room filled with empty books identical to the storybook which he showed to Emma and Regina. Marine Garage The Marine Garage first appears in the second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. A car fix service shop run by Michael Tillman. One of his former employees is Billy. Mills House The Mills House first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The house of Regina, which is decorated in a white palette wallpaper adorned with many mirrors. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer first appears in the fourth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. An antique store owned by Mr. Gold, who collects and sells various items. Nolan House The Nolan House first appears in the sixth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. David and his wife, Kathryn, lived together at this residence until her mysterious disappearance. Upon her safe return, the two mutually agreed to separate and David made plans to start afresh in Boston due to his failed reconciliation with Mary Margaret. After the curse is broken, David moves into Mary Margaret's loft; Kathryn and Jim live happily together in the house.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Once-Upon-Time-Spoilers-Kitsis-Horowitz-ABC-1060428.aspx Storybrooke Clock Tower The Storybrooke Clock Tower first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The tower with a clock face that has always stayed frozen at eight-fifteen until the day Emma enters and stays in Storybrooke. The minute hand of the clock face is also the secret location where Mr. Gold once hid his dagger. Storybrooke Library The Storybrooke Library first appears in the fourth episode of the second season of Once Upon a Time. The ground floor of the clock tower was previously a closed up and abandoned library. Belle develops an interest in the library, and is given a key by Mr. Gold to have access to it. She works on refurnishing and cleaning up the place in the hopes of opening it one day. The Cave The Cave first appears in the twenty-second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The dungeon cave of the clock tower which is only accessible by an elevator car with one person operating the switch to take a second person down. It houses an imprisoned creature who guards a "fail-safe" hidden in Snow White's coffin that can destroy Storybrooke. Storybrooke Convent The Storybrooke Convent first appears in the nineteenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. It is the home of the Sisters of Saint Meissa and their leader, Mother Superior. The building belongs to Mr. Gold, who charges high price for the rent due to his hatred for the nuns. Every year, the nuns help organize the Miner's Day Festival to use the money to cover their expenses. Storybrooke Dock The Storybrooke Dock first appears in the fourteenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The dock of the town harbor. Storybrooke Elementary School Storybrooke Elementary School first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The town's school for children. Known attendees of the school are Ava, Henry, Nicholas and Paige, with Mary Margaret being a former teacher. Jim also works at the institution as a gym instructor. Storybrooke General Hospital Storybrooke General Hospital first appears in the third episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Run by Dr. Whale with notable employees include the janitor, Leroy, the security guard, Walter, and the psychiatric ward head nurse. The psychiatric ward is located in the basement of the hospital and only accessible with a special password. Belle used to be a patient in one of the cells, and one of the currently known patients to be housed here is Sidney. Storybrooke Graveyard Storybrooke Graveyard first appears in the seventh episode of the first season. A crypt for members of the Mills family is located there. In a hidden vault beneath this crypt, Regina stores a collection hearts, which were brought along when she first came to Storybrooke. . Heart Vault The Heart Vault first appears in the seventh episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Regina's secret room location where she keeps a roomful of hearts, which ironically was used by her mother, Cora, for the same purpose. Storybrooke Mines The Storybrooke Mines first appear in the fifth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Underground, the mines serve as a working ground for the dwarves, who harvest diamonds to make fairy dust. Storybrooke Pet Shelter The Storybrooke Pet Shelter first appears in the tenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. It is an animal shelter run by Dr. Thatcher, with some assistance from David. Sheriff Graham asks deputy Emma to take the night patrol during one day of the week in which he needs to help out a sick dog at the shelter since the veterinarian will not be available. However, Emma discovers the real reason is because he and Regina met for a nightly tryst. In the woods, Mary Margaret finds an injured dove and brings the animal to the shelter to check its health. Dr. Thatcher says the dove will heal just fine, but cannot survive on its own and needs to reunite with its flock soon. This leads to Mary Margaret braving the coming storm in the hopes of setting the dove free where its flock might pass by. David persuades her to wait it out because it is too dangerous to be outside. After the storm is over, she is disappointed about not being able to bring the dove back to her flock, but the opportunity comes up just as the birds pass overhead in the skies. In the animal shelter, David confesses to Mary Margaret his fears about what he did to his wife Kathryn. Emma arrives to inform them a box with Kathryn's heart was found. Before she announces the results of the fingerprints on the box, David assumes he did it, but they are a match for Mary Margaret. Storybrooke Playground After Regina has Henry's Castle demolished, she removes fifty-thousand dollars worth of city funds to purchase a small block of land in the forest. She uses Sidney to trick Emma into thinking that she's building a large second home. However, after Emma confronts her at a City Council meeting, she reveals that she actually used the funds to build a playground for the children of Storybrooke. She admits that the sketches that Emma stole from her office were inspired by Henry's story book. The architecture of the playground closely resembles that of the Dark Palace. Storybrooke Post Office The Storybrooke Post Office first appears in the fourth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Emma and Henry are walking and they pass by the post office. Unbeknownst to them, Sidney is spying on them. He snaps a photo of them on Regina's orders. Storybrooke Sheriff Department The Storybrooke Sheriff Department first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Serves as sheriff's office and a suspect holding jail cell. The previous sheriff, Graham, made Emma sheriff's deputy, but when he passed away, Regina fired her. Instead, Emma successfully ran and was elected to the position of town sheriff. During the time she was trapped in the Enchanted Forest, David stepped in as temporary sheriff. Since Emma came back, she has resumed her duty as sheriff with the business also helped by David and Mary Margaret. Storybrooke Town Hall The Storybrooke Town Hall first appears in the second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The town hall where residents gather to listen and discuss collective decisions. It is also the location of Regina's mayoral office with an apple tree behind the building. Storybrooke Wishing Well The Storybrooke Wishing Well first appears in the thirteenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. A well that legend has the waters inside it have mystical and magical properties. The Bean Fields The Bean Fields first appears in the thirteenth episode of the second season of Once Upon a Time. A land area in town where the soil is fertile enough to grow magic beans. Anton, Bashful, David, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy and Walter worked together to plant and grow rows and rows of magic beans. However, the field is discovered and destroyed by Regina, who takes only one of the plants for herself. The Rabbit Hole The Rabbit Hole first appears in the twelfth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. A local bar scene frequented by the townspeople, such as Ashley, Keith, Lacey, Mary Margaret, Mr. Clark and Ruby. The Stables The Stables first appear in the fifth episode of the second season of Once Upon a Time. David brought Henry to the stables and entrusted him with his first riding horse to groom. Unexpectedly, Henry is attacked by a resurrected Daniel. Regina helps Daniel recognize her, but he asks to be let go because being brought back has left him in constant pain. Reluctantly, Regina follows through with his wishes. Toll Bridge The Toll Bridge first appears in the third episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. An old and not frequently used bridge leading out of town. Other locations * A railroad crossing and rail line exists somewhere within Storybrooke, though it is as yet unknown whether anyone aboard the passing trains are aware of the town, or if a corresponding train station exists. References Category:Lists Category:Storybrooke Locations